The present invention relates to an air-cooled internal combustion engine which comprises a crankcase with an opening therein, a cylinder barrel which is detachably fastened to this opening, and a bearing ring which is arranged in the opening and has a flange lying close to the inner side of the crankcase. The cylinder barrel has an external thread in the region of the opening in the crankcase and is screwed in the bearing ring.